


Dreams of a Villanelle

by Hors_Doeuvres



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Villaneve, Whimsy, dream girl - Freeform, first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hors_Doeuvres/pseuds/Hors_Doeuvres
Summary: Last night, I dreamt about a woman. A woman who had flowing, honey-blonde hair and bright, hazel eyes.Last night, I dreamt of her holding my face in her hands, cool fingers and warm palms.Last night, I dreamt I was in love.-- first one-shot for this fandom. Villaneve, as always. Enjoy!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 10





	Dreams of a Villanelle

_ dreams of a Villanelle _

— 

Last night, I dreamt about a woman. A woman who had flowing, honey-blonde hair and bright, hazel eyes. 

Last night, I dreamt of her holding my face in her hands, cool fingers and warm palms. 

Last night, I dreamt I was in love. 

—

She was gentle. She was kind. When she smiled, her eyes would crinkle like paper, and when she frowned, her lips would dip downwards— and it would tug at my heart. 

It was only rarely when she frowned. 

But when she did— oh when she did, it almost— 

“Villanelle,” she suddenly said, distracting me from my thoughts.

“What is that?” I asked. 

“That’s my name,” she whispered.

“It’s a very unique name,” I observed.

She smiled and took my hand, “it holds many truths.”

Before I could think more deeply about her words, she started walking, pulling me with her— leading me.

She took me to places I had never been before, places that did not exist in reality. She took me to a forest, lit up brightly by a gigantic moon where the trees were as small as flowers and the flowers were as tall as trees. 

There, I played with elephants that only came up to my knees and sprayed me with water from their little trunks.

After that, she dove with me into the great depths of the clearest sea I had ever seen, where everything was colorful and beautiful, and I had no worries of losing air. 

The varied sea creatures of different shapes and sizes swam close to me, unafraid, and proudly showed off their exquisite and unique features. 

I was entranced. I was amazed.

But nothing could compare to how Villanelle looked, dazzling in the water, her long hair following her like tail. 

I could not get enough of her— and so I followed her.

Until we came out of the water again and arrived on a beach with black sand. 

— 

Villanelle.

Villanelle.

Oh,  _ Villanelle… _

Don’t leave me yet...

The words tumbled in my brain, unable to pass my lips, as I continued to follow her.

What is it about you that has me so struck, Villanelle?

I watched as she moved, like art. Like poetry in motion. So smooth. So unapologetic. She moved as if she knew the whole universe would make way for her. And it did. Oh,  _ it did. _

“Come,” Villanelle said, taking my hand again. “It is almost time for you to go...” 

My grip tightened around her fingers.

“Go?” I choked out, unable to believe it. “Villanelle, I can’t go.” 

But Villanelle only smiled. She stopped, turned around, and passed her hand down my face, closing my eyes.

Villanelle.

Villanelle,  _ don’t let me go... _

“Goodnight,” I heard her voice say, this time sounding like it was from further away, “goodnight, Eve, I will see you again.”

When I finally opened my eyes, Villanelle was nowhere in sight— and I felt cold and alone, in my own bed.

“Villanelle,” I whispered as tears, unbidden, peaked and flowed from my eyes.

—

It took awhile for me to finally regain composure, something that surprised me since dreams had never affected me like this before. At least not to the extent that it made me cry for at least half an hour.

I was still feeling rather dejected, but there was a part of me that felt hopeful, remembering the last thing Villanelle had told me, “I will see you again.”

Did she mean in a dream? 

Did she mean in real life?

Villanelle...

Villanelle,  _ when  _ will I see you again? 

While I was asking this in my head, I got ready to walk my perfect little French bulldog, Hugo. 

He was my little buddy and also my favorite creature in the whole world. He had been with me for more than a year already, and I always did my best to walk him at least once a day to get him to stretch his little hammies.

Once we were ready, I grabbed Hugo’s leash and we headed out. 

My mind was occupied while we were walking, it was distracted by thoughts of my dream.

_ Of Villanelle _ —

— to the point that I almost walked into my neighbor’s mailbox. Thankfully, Hugo had pulled on his leash to stop me. 

I was glad. I did not want to disturb my neighbors. They had moved in only a week ago. And they seemed to keep to themselves. They mostly stayed indoors, except for that one woman in the wheelchair. She would usually be out on the porch. 

She was always quiet, never saying anything. And she mostly kept her head down, like she was writing, so much so that I have not been able to see her face before, which was always framed by her long hair. 

She was always quiet— so quiet.

Sometimes, it made me wonder if she had a voice at all.

Hugo suddenly stopped walking, distracting me from my thoughts. I looked to see what he was looking at and saw a squirrel. 

I shook my head and sighed, sometimes I wondered if I would be happier with a dog’s simple mind.

—

When night finally came, I was excited... and the slightest bit anxious. Villanelle, would I see you again? Would I dream of you again? Like you said? 

I sighed. Would I even be able to sleep at all? With all this nervous energy sparking underneath my skin.

I didn’t want to take any chances, so I took a sleeping aid, something I usually did when I had trouble sleeping, and buried myself deep in my bed.

Villanelle, I’m coming. Villanelle...

—

In my dreams, she was there again, Villanelle. Oh, Villanelle.

Her eyes were bright with energy, her footsteps were quick and light. She ran to me and took me in her arms. She said my name, “Eve!” 

She said my name, and I never knew how beautiful my name sounded until it came from her lips.  _ “Eve!” _

She took my hand and we flew— we flew amongst the stars. We grazed the moon and comets tickled our toes. Her hand was warmer than the sun. Her eyes were brighter than the supernovas.

She was a galaxy on her own.

And I was being pulled by her gravity.

Villanelle.

Oh, Villanelle— you are  _ everything _ .

She carried me to the mountaintops. We playfully splashed around in a creek with crystal clear water. We ate the most ripe and the juiciest of fruits.

We fed each other and drank from goblets of sweet, sweet red wine.

I was intoxicated, but not by the drink.

I was intoxicated by Villanelle who seemed to know me to the very core.

She spoke to me.

She listened to me.

She understood me.

Villanelle, tell me, please tell me you love me too...

I didn’t know how much time had passed, but Villanelle’s smile slowly turned into a frown. A travesty. 

“Don’t frown, Villanelle,” I begged. “Don’t frown.”

But she didn’t heed my words, she only frowned more deeply and passed her hand down my face again, closing my eyes, and saying, “good night, Eve, I will see you again.”

... this time, when I woke up, I still could not help but cry.

Villanelle... 

Villanelle.

Why did you have to go?

—

It wasn’t after I took a shower that I finally felt ready to face the world. I still felt a lingering sense of gloom, but it wasn’t as overwhelming as when I just woke up. 

How could a dream seem so vivid? So real?

How could a dream— break my heart? 

Villanelle...

Villanelle.

_ How could you break my heart? _

—

When night finally came— I was conflicted. I wanted to see Villanelle, but I didn’t want to say goodbye. Every single time it happened, it hurt me. Physically pained me. It caused a severe tightness in my chest and made it hard to breath. 

The goodbyes might not be real but their effects— were, and willingly allowing it seemed like self-torture. So I was conflicted. Very conflicted.

But Villanelle...

Villanelle...

What if she was waiting?

What if she was waiting for me? 

Then I— I would be the one breaking her heart. And with that thought, I knew then, I could not do that.

Not to Villanelle.

Not to my Villanelle.

So I laid in my bed, took a sleeping aid, and closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep.

—

And in my dreams I saw Villanelle again, with her radiant smile and warm hands. In her, I once again re-discovered happiness. Oh Villanelle, if to experience this bliss with you I have to suffer the torture of farewell, then so be it. So be it, Villanelle.

“Just let me have you,” I compromised, taking her hands in mine, “just let me have you until you truly have to go...”

And Villanelle smiled and held my hands to her heart. “Eve, I will _always_ be yours... even when I truly have to go.”

And I drowned in her sincerity.

And I drowned in her love.

Villanelle.

Villanelle...

I will _always_ be yours as well.

—

And that’s how it went. Days passed, and I existed in them. And nights came with Villanelle, and I LIVED in them.

I had never felt so alive, and Villanelle with her beautiful eyes, only grew more radiant as time passed.

Until one night, she told me, “Eve. Eve, things are changing.”

We were on the beach. The tide was rising. The waves were caressing our feet. I was holding her hand in mine, and she was stroking my skin with her thumb. 

Every stroke sent a shiver down my spine.

“Things are changing and this time is different, I have to go...” 

I could feel my heart start to ache. 

“But Villanelle,” I say, trying not to see the seriousness of the situation, “you... always go.” And I meant those moments when my dreams would end and she would.

But she shook her head, “Eve, this time will be permanent.”

I heard her words and immediately released her hand. “No,” I hedged. “No. No. No. Villanelle, you can’t  _ leave _ me.” 

I looked her in the eyes and framed her beautiful face with my hands, “you... you can’t leave me, Villanelle, no. You can’t go.  _ I need you _ . Villanelle,  _ please _ don’t go.”

And for the first time, Villanelle’s eyes watered. They watered and tears fell from her hazel eyes. It was the very first time I had ever seen her cry. And my heart broke even more.

Villanelle. 

Villanelle...

Villanelle, please don’t go...

“I’m sorry,” Villanelle murmured, her hot tears falling on my palms. “I’m sorry, Eve— but I... I really have to go.” 

And Villanelle didn’t close my eyes.

She just... vanished.

And I when I woke up— my pillows were soaked. 

And Villanelle was gone. And I was all alone...

—

It’s been two days since that happened. I haven’t slept since then. I didn’t want to. What was the point? 

Villanelle...

Villanelle was gone. 

And I was... 

I was alone.

I felt a nudge on my ankle and almost felt ashamed. I looked down and as I thought, Hugo was laying there. 

Ah, who was I to be depressed? I asked myself, I had my perfect boysie. I was not truly alone— and even though Villanelle broke my heart, she also made me experience the most wonderful and fantastical nights of my life. 

Maybe— maybe it wasn’t so bad.

I sighed and grabbed Hugo’s leash. It was time for a walk. Time to clear my head. Time to move on.

As well as I could.

To move on from a dream, ah, who knew I would ever have to do such a thing.

Seeing me with his leash, Hugo immediately got excited, causing a huge smile to appear on his adorable little face! I couldn’t help but shake my head at his antics. Ah, maybe it would be better to have a dog’s simple mind indeed.

With this thought in mind, I got us ready and then we went, with him happily running ahead of me and me trailing behind.

He was so excited! 

So much so that he could not stop himself from running into the woman who was just coming out of my neighbor’s house.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed as Hugo started trying to jump on her in glee.

I immediately started pulling on Hugo’s leash, red with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry! So sorry! Hugo usually doesn’t act like this!”

The woman turned her face towards me and smiled— a smile so, so bright. “It’s okay! It’s okay! I am just glad he likes me! I have seen you walk him before, and I always thought he was so very handsome.”

Hearing her voice, I could feel something strike me. It was such a familiar voice.

Villanelle?

_ Villanelle, is that you? _

I looked at this woman more intently, searching. Searching. She had the same honey-blonde hair and the same bright hazel eyes. The same incomparable smile.

Oh, Villanelle, is it you?

“He— he is very handsome,” I said, not knowing what else to say. Completely dumbfounded.

She looked me in the eyes, and blushed slightly, “I’m sorry. I suppose you don’t know who I am. I’m your neighbor. I recently had a surgery done to my right ankle so I have been wheelchair bound until recently— and also been on pain meds. So I’ve mostly been sleeping. And dreaming.” 

The way she said those words in a somewhat knowing tone almost made me smile. 

It is you, isn’t it? 

Villanelle. 

_ Villanelle _ .

“Me too,” I said after a while. “I’ve been dreaming too.”

And her lips curled upwards into another beautiful smile. 

“Would you... like to come over? My dad and sister are making breakfast. And I would like to talk to you more.”

I looked at her familiar smile and nodded. 

Of course, Villanelle.

Villanelle.

I could never resist you.

— THE END.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Just an idea that came to me while I'm working on my longer piece. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other work: Extrait de Parfum de Villanelle.


End file.
